


July 21, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos no longer remembered battling enemies in Smallville or Metropolis after he ordered orange chicken with water.





	July 21, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos no longer remembered battling enemies in Smallville or Metropolis after he ordered orange chicken with water in the Chinese restaurant.

THE END


End file.
